Ann Darrow
|weight= |hair=Blonde |eye=Blue |status=Alive |allies=Jack Driscoll, Kong |enemies=Tyrannosaurus rex , Vastatosaurus rex |relationships=Jack Driscoll |previousoccupation=Actress |currentoccupation=Unknown |portrayedby=Fay Wray (1933) Naomi Watts (2005) |firstappearance=''King Kong (1933 film)'' |lastappearance=''King Kong (2005 film)'' }} Ann Darrow is an actress and the female protagonist in the 1933 and 2005 versions of King Kong. History ''King Kong'' (1933) Ann Darrow is a woman living in New York. Little information is given on her background other than that she is a widow who once did work as an extra in films. She is first seen wanting to steal from a fruit stand, she does not take anything, but is still caught by the stallkeeper and bailed out by Carl Denham. Denham buys Ann dinner at a local cafe and signs her on for a starring role in a movie. On the S.S. Venture, Ann meets Jack Driscoll, who initially wants nothing to do with her, claiming that women have no place on ships, but Driscoll later develops romantic feelings for Ann. On Kong's Island, Ann is kidnapped and sacrificed to Kong by the natives. She is protected by Kong from the many threats on the island. She is later rescued by Jack, and Kong is captured and brought back to New York. Months later, she is present at Kong's unveiling, which leads to his escape. Ann and her new fiancé Jack flee, which leads Kong to pursue them. Kong finds Ann and takes her to the top of the Empire State Building, where he is shot down by biplanes. ''King Kong'' (2005) Ann "Annie" Darrow is a vaudeville actress in New York. The theater she works in is shut down, leaving her penniless and out-of-work. She is told by one of her now former co-workers to audition for a play, but the play's producer turns her down and tells her to go work in burlesque. She then attempts to steal an apple from a fruit stand but is caught by the vendor. She is saved from punishment by Carl Denham, who then offers her a role in a film. She initially declines but changes her mind when she is told that her favorite author, Jack Driscoll, is writing the screenplay. When she boards the Venture, she initially mistakes the sound coordinator for Driscoll, but soon discovers that she was wrong, much to the sound coordinator's dismay. She is part of the party that initially goes to Skull Island, but she is later kidnapped by a stowaway islander. Just after the Venture crew realizes she's missing, Ann is "sacrificed" to Kong. After Kong takes Ann to the killing ground of his past sacrifices, she, much to his surprise, fights back, leading him to grow angry and flee with her deeper into the jungle. Taking Ann to his lair, Kong initially seems intent on killing Darrow but she stalls him by performing her old vaudeville routine for him. After Kong knocks her over several times, Ann demands him to stop and refuses to continue performing so Kong throws a fit and leaves. She takes the chance to escape but is nearly killed by a Vastatosaurus rex. Kong returns and saves Ann, fiercely protecting her from it and another two that appear. Grateful to Kong for saving her, Ann lets him take her back to his lair and teaches him the meaning of beauty. Later that night, Ann is rescued by Jack. When Kong pursues Darrow, nearly killing himself and her rescue party in the process, he is captured by Carl Denham to be put on display in New York. Now working as a chorus girl, Darrow is shown to be greatly distraught when Kong is put in captivity. Despite Denham offering to pay her a large sum, Ann adamantly refuses to be a part of Denham's show glorifying her Skull Island adventure. When Kong escapes Denham's theater, Ann runs through the city to find him and end his rampage as he seeks her out. She finds him before he can kill Jack and calms him down. They enjoy a peaceful moment on a frozen lake in Central Park. Then they're attacked by the military, so Kong scales the Empire State Building with Darrow in hand. After another peaceful moment at the summit, biplanes arrive and Kong moves Ann to safety. As Kong faces off with the planes, Ann tries to get close to him again to make the pilots stop shooting him. Seeing Kong being weakened by gunfire, Ann climbs to the top of the building and deters the planes from firing on him. After Kong dies and falls off the building, Ann is joined and comforted by Jack. Gallery AnnIsland.jpg|Ann looking at Kong Ann-Darrow-ann-darrow-31750369-2000-1130.jpg Poll Do you like Ann Darrow? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Universal Category:RKO Category:American productions - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:King Kong